HAUNTED
by E Nomine Kaira
Summary: Miroku ha regresado de un viaje y se encuentra solo en su cabaña. Naraku está aburrido y decide ir a darle una visita a uno de sus más 'molestos' enemigos. Ambos se confrontan y entonces... Entra a leer y descúbrelo por ti mismo! NaraMiro NC17
1. Parte 1

**Mi Primer FanFic NarakuxMiroku!! 0 **

Hecho en Colaboración con Ale-dono debido a que es el resultado de un maravilloso Rol RPG nn

No les doy más información porque prefiero dejarlo a sorpresa

Espero les Guste, le puse esa clasificación porque es lo que va a Haber más adelante x3

Disclaimer: InuYasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi... pero el día en que encuentre una lámpara mágica le ordenaré al Genio que me de los derechos de Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou y Naraku x3 

† HAUNTED † 

Capítulo 1 

Una voz masculina se escucha desde la entrada -"Queridaaaa ya llegueeee!! -la silueta de un joven que coloca su brazo izquierdo por detras de la espalda -"Jjaja olvide que vivo solo..solterito y sin compromisos" - volteando a ver el lugar murmurando -"muy bonito...muy..muy bonito"y sonriendo -"Esta tal como lo deje...lastima..me hubiera gustado llegar y encontrarme con que me hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida"

Su semblante entonces se entristece por un momento -"Tal vez debi quedarme unos dias mas con mi maestro Mushin" y suspirando desiste -"Oh..bien..basta de lamentaciones...estoy muy cansado y tengo sueño..y estoy hablando solo"

Suda una enorme gota al tiempo que se dirige hacia su futón, para recostarse -"Bueno, este monjecito se va a echar una siestecita"  
"Que agradable es estar en casa..." -fué lo último que dijo después de dejar su shakujou aun lado y quedarse dormido.

Naraku desliza con tranquilidad la puerta de su habitación, limpia de su rostro una molesta gota de sangre que lo había alcanzado después de 'regañar' a uno de sus sirvientes que lo molestó. Afortunadamente, ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

Se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa y bebió un poco del té que ya le habían servido.

-"Humanos idiotas."

Planeaba permanecer en aquel lugar por ahora, al menos hasta que llegaran con las 'terribles noticias' de que un youkai había matado a alguno de los habitantes del castillo.  
Después de cenar y unos cuantos asesinatos mas (¿no es divino?), Naraku se dio cuenta de que estaba un poquitín aburrido así que decidió entretenerse en algo mucho más interesante que picarse el ojo.  
De repente recordó a cierto monje de hace unos 50 años.  
-"Si... aquel humano. Su nieto no es muy diferente a él. Podría ser un juguete interesante."

Sin mas salió del castillo con intenciones de brindarle una visita a Miroku.

Una ligera nube negra aparece en la habitación en la que Miroku tan despreocupadamente duerme.

Una sombra cuyo rostro sonriente apenas es visible entra a la cabaña y se acerca sigilosamente hacia el futón y sentarse a su lado.

Miroku pone un semblante cansado y preocupado, como si en sueños pudiera detectar la presencia de otros seres a su alrededor -"Ngh..." -abre lentamente los ojos con pesadez por el agotamiento ejercido por el largo viaje que habia hecho tiempo atras- " ¿Quien esta ahi?" -pregunta confundido mientras rapidamente toma su báculo y se incorpora.

-"¿Es que acaso ya me haz olvidado?"- Naraku no dejaba ir su típica sonrisa presuntuosa. No se movió de su lugar y tampoco miró al monje al rostro. -"Quien lo diría... después de todo lo que he hecho por tí, Miroku. Uno pensaría que la gente reconocería a la persona a la que ha estado intentando matar desde que aprendió a caminar. Honestamente me siento insultado."

Y este Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer a ese sujeto, que para el houshi, resultaba desagradable y molesto -"Naraku..." -agrega en un tono sarcastico- "Oh no sabes cuanto lamento haberte ofendido ..." -levantandose por completo sosteniendo su arma con la mano izquierda- " Dime...A que se debe que el Gran Naraku haya hecho acto de su presencia ante la persona que lo odia como nunca ha odiado a nadie..o acaso eres otra de sus marionetas?"

-"¿Marioneta? No, no... seamos honestos, monje. No tengo que utilizar alguna marioneta cuando me voy a enfrentar contra alguien como tú. ¿O esperas dañarme con tu báculo? Seguro que no te tengo qué mencionar qué es lo que te pasaría si utilizas el Kaazana contra mi. Ya sabes que no me canso de esos pequeños insectos voladores."- Entonces se pone de pié y se coloca enfrente de Miroku. -"Se te nota tanto el aire de familia. Eres igual a tu abuelo."

Encarando a Naraku el monje le acusa -"Se muy bien que pasará si uso el agujero de mi mano, esos molestos insectos tuyos me tienen sin cuidado si así logro destruirte"-nuevamente con sarcasmo -"Pero si no lo has notado Graan Naraku, estamos dentro de mi casa, no me arriesgare a perderla por culpa de alguien como tu" -cruzandose de brazos- "Y bien.. me dirás que demonios haces aqui?

Naraku permite que una entrecortada risa salga de sus labios cerrados.

-"Interesante. Parece ser que el pequeño regalo que dejé en tu abuelo al menos ha servido para enseñarle a tu familia lo que es la prudencia. Debo de admitir que no esperaba algo así."- Su aura entonces comienza a rodear a Miroku. -"¿Quieres saber a qué he venido? La verdad es que estaba algo aburrido y decidí venir a jugar contigo."- Remarcó sus últimas palabras dando un paso más hacia el monje.

El cuál apretando con fuerza su shakujou y poniéndose a la defensiva responde -" ¿A jugar conmigo¿Acaso quieres pelear? Tal vez no sea más fuerte que tú, pero te daré batalla" //No necesito de Inuyasha en esta ocasión, esta es mi oportunidad de vencer a Naraku//

-"De hecho, monje, precisamente eso es lo que espero de tí."- Tomó el báculo de Miroku y lo utilizó para acercarlo a sí mismo. Lo suficiente como para tener su cara a unos cuantos milímetros de la suya. -"De lo contrario, el asunto no sería tan divertido."- Estas últimas palabras las susurró en el oído del monje.

Con enfado se separa bruscamente del Hanyou -"Naraku..." -tomando su arma en modo desafiante- "Solo Intentalo" -dedicándole una mirada llena de furia y apretando con nerviosismo las cuentas de su rosario.

-"Bueno, monje. Las cosas no tienen que ser así si tú lo deseas."- Cerró los ojos y tomó la forma de Sango. -"Agradece que estoy dándote esta oportunidad."- Camina de nuevo hacia Miroku mientras se transforma después en Kagome. -"Creo que solo tu familia la ha tenido."- Su sonrísa se hace un poco más amplia de lo normal y toma la forma de Sesshoumaru. -"Tampoco me vengas conmigo como un santo que no eres."- Finalmente se transformó en InuYasha. -"Te advierto que si no cooperas tendré que utilizar la fuerza."- Al ver el nerviosismo de Miroku, se limitó a tomar su mano en guardia y bajarla un poco. Recuperó su forma original. -"¿Qué dices¿Tendré que ensuciarme las manos con un poco de tu sangre?"

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente -"De..de que oportunidad hablas?... " -tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo- " A..a que te ...refieres?"  
Una gota de sudor surca su sien al tiempo que con duda y temor piensa //¿Me está probando antes de matarme?..no..debe ser algo más..¿pero que es? piensa Miroku..piensa...piensa..demonios..no logro concentrarme teniendo ese asesino tan cerca de mí..debo alejarme de el..si..eso hare..// y eso hace, se separa discretamente del Hanyou debido a los nervios que lo habian invadido instantaneamente.

Naraku frunció el ceño y rápidamente sujetó a Miroku de ambas manos.

-"¿Entonces te haz decidido por la sangre, monje? Hn... dejemos que así sea."- Sin previa introducción, juntó sus labios con los de Miroku, pero sus intenciones no eran tantas las de un beso. Comenzó a morderle con relativa levedad el labio inferior, permitiéndose saborear un poco del sabor del líquido rojo que comenzaba a emanar por ellos.

Había soltado su arma en el instante en que la sorpresa de que el Demonio le sujetara hizo compañia a su sentimeinto de temor. Y lo que alcanzó a gritar fue "Naraku¿Que intentas hac... "

Lo que había querido decir fue callado por lo que en vista, parecía ser un intento de beso, pero que le resultaba muy doloroso- //Maldito...// -Comenzo a brotar sangre de su labio, lo sentía, le dolía, le repugnaba al sentir como el Hanyou disfrutaba beberla; no podía hacer nada - //Debo...debo hacer algo..Debo huir// -su rostro cambió a una expresión de terror al no encontrar un modo de liberarse, comenzó a forcejear para así evitar que el Mitad Youkai continuara.

Los forcejeos de Miroku forzaron a que Naraku soltara los labios que tan agusto estaba disfrutando. Sujetó las muñecas del monje con aún mayor fuerza, sin molestarse en contestar a los pequeños quejidos que se escuchaban.  
Acercó luego su boca al cuello de Miroku, lamiéndolo fugazmente.

-"No seas tan necio. O lo disfrutas o lo sufres. Es tu decisión, pero no me estás dejando demasiadas alternativas."- Acabó esta oración apretando todavía más el agarre.

-"Maldito..." -diciendo entre dientes al sufrir el brutal agarre- "Sueltame... " -su expresión había cambiado a una de asco al sentir la boca del Hanyou sobre su cuello -"Alejate de mi!!!" -intentando inútilmente safarze- "Eres un despreciable!!!" Moviendo su cabeza con frenesi y usando sus fuerzas para poder liberarse.

Naraku bufó y soltó su agarre de la mano derecha para después propinarle al monje un golpe con el fin de dejarlo sin aliento.

-"Sé lo que soy, Miroku."- Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño denotando la molestia que le daba las 'irracinalmente estúpidas' reacciones del monje. Unos segundos después recuperó su orgullosa apariencia. -"Por otro lado, al menos así habrá un poco de reto a diferencia de otros que he conocido. Tu abuelo fué verdaderamente fácil ¿sabías?

Recuperandose del golpe recibido -"Lo que te he dicho es poco a comparación de lo que en realidad eres..." y cerrando los ojos molesto -"Mi abuelo... tu lo engañaste... sabias su debilidad... pero aunque sea su nieto, no soy igual a él ni a nadie, no caere tan facilmente, comprendes eso, verdad Naraku?"

Una sonrisa cínica cruza sus labios -"O debo explicartelo con manzanas?" - //Tengo una mano libre, debo aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para recuperar mi shakujou//

-"Me niego a creer que seas más fuerte que aquel hombre. Ya veremos hasta donde eres capás de tolerarlo."- Alzó el brazo de Miroku que aún tenía en su poder y haciendo esto pudo acercarse de nuevo a su rostro. Esta ves lo besó con mayor tranquilidad y sutileza, permitiéndose a sí mismo disfrutar un sabor ligeramente similar al que había probado hacía ya tiempo.

//Debo encontrar una manera de librarme de el // -le corresponde al mitad Youkai con un beso igual de tranquilo pero forzado- //Le seguire por unos momentos el juego, hasta encontrar el momento indicado de poner en marcha mi idea// .  
Intenta intensificarlo pero aun no logra hacer a un lado el sentimiento de repulsión.

Mientras Naraku continuaba con el inesperadamente correspondido beso, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sintió tener al monje en su total disposición por lo que se permitió soltar el agarre de su muñeca. Lo atrajo hacia sí de la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra lo sujetaba de la espalda, no tanto para evitar que escapara sino solo para sentirlo todavía más cerca.

//Por fin mis manos estan totalmente libres, pero aun no puedo, es muy arriesgado// Continuaba esforzandose por hacer parecer realista el beso que le estaba dando al Hanyou //Esto es..asqueroso... debo pensar en otra cosa... imaginare que estoy besando a una hermosa chica.. es buen plan..pero.. en verdad funcionara?//  
Cerrando los ojos puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Naraku y la otra en su pecho //No se esta comportando rudo conmigo, porque? no lo entiendo...//

Naraku se separó por unos instantes de Miroku para luego volver a posar sus labios sobre el monje, solo que esta vez decidió regresar a aquel punto que apenas y había conseguido marcar: la nuca. Al principio solo fueron besos simples, pero pronto comenzó a abrir más su boca, aprisionando de cuando en cuando pequeños pedazos de piel para morderlos lo suficientemente suave como para evitar causar cualquier dolor, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse notar como el actual dueño de aquel cuerpo.  
//Nada mal para un humano//- Pensó para sí.

//Esto es más facil de lo que creí// el monje mpuja a su agresor pegandolo contra la pared y la mano que momentos antes se encontraba en el hombro de Naraku la movió hasta su nuca acariciando su cabello //Es como estar con una chica ..o aún mejor..//  
Dejandose llevar por el momento, inconcientemente con su otra mano comienza a ascender al rostro del Mitad Youkai acariciandolo.

//¿¿¡¡Que demonios estoy haciendo??!!// - Dándose cuenta de su situación, se alejo del hanyou quedando sus rostros lo suficientemente pegados y su aliento chocando uno contra el otro.

Y bueno, el hanyou sabía a la perfección que el monje caería, de uno u otro modo, en su tangible carnalidad pero tampoco esperara que lo hiciera tan rapido. Y con tanto entusiasmo.  
Para cuando tenía al moje observándolo tan de cerca, él ya había colocado su propia mano sobre la que estaba acariciando su rostro.

-"¿Qué ocurre, monje?"- Se atrevió a decir insultante. -"¿Haz recordado de repente quén era yo?"

Suprimiendo sus deseos de golpear al Hanyou, se apresura a besarlo de nuevo para callar su insultante parloteo.//Maldito cierra la boca...demonios..debo hacer algo a la de ya!!//  
Lo besa con mucha fuerza, casi desesperado //Debo librarme de este desgraciado como sea...se lo que hare..es arriesgado pero confio en que funcionara//

Metiendo su mano lentamente dentro de su túnica mientras con la otra se encarga de atraer mas hacia si el rostro del mitad youkai //Con cuidado..que no se de cuenta// Saca cautelosamente de entre sus ropas un pergamino sagrado //Despacio..despacio...ahora!!!!//

Se separa de Naraku y le arroja el ofuda al rostro -" Purificate!!!! " -aprovecha para recuperar su báculo y ponerse en posición de ataque.

Naraku no pudo evitar reir. En efecto, aquel pergamino había dañado un poco su rostro, pero no lo suficiente como para destrozarlo. Y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, en realidad poco hubiera importado.

-"Me parece que sí haz olvidado quién soy."- Encendió el pergamino con su youki y después comenzó a regenerarse. -"Claro... de poco te serviría una técnica así considerando que, literalmente no tengo corazón."- Rió de su propio mal chiste. -"Vamos, monje. No me hagas ir por tí."

Y una breve sonrisa aparece en el rostro del monje -"En realidad, no tenia pensado acabarte con eso, solo lo use de distracción para recuperar esto" -señalando su shakujou- "Asi que, ahora que piensas de mi?, aun estas confiado en que dejare que me venzas asi de facil?"  
Apretando su rosario -"Me estoy hartando de ti, es hora de que desaparezcas" //Usare el Kazaana pero debo llevarlo a un lugar fuera de aqui, seria peligroso utilizarlo en la aldea//

Caminando hacia la entrada sin apartar la vista del Hombre -"No, para mi desgracia, recuerdo perfectamente quien eres Na-ra-Ku " y voltea a verlo con una mirada desafiante agrega "Ven por mi si tanto lo deseas" antes de salir

Al verse solo, Naraku permitió mostrar una verdadera cara de enojo.

//Este maldito humano. ¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme de este modo?//- Negó con la cabeza. El monje no saldría tan campante de esto.

Forzándose a salir de la cabaña con zancadas cortas, comenzó a reunir un poco de su youki.

Aunque tuviera que envenenarlo se saldría con la suya.

Aunque tuviera que matarlo, lo haría.

Salió de la cabaña.

CONTINUARÁ

**Gracias por leer la Historia.**

**Hasta el Próximo Capítulo!!**


	2. Parte 2

† HAUNTED † 

Capítulo 2

Corrió hasta asegurarse de estar suficientemente alejado de la aldea, así no dañaría a la gente inocente. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta a esperar a que llegara el Mitad Youkai

-"Te estoy esperando Naraku..." - Comenzó a quitarse lentamente el rosario que mantenía sellado su kazzaana.

//Ya es hora de acabar con todo esto, finalmente me enfrentare contra el, vengare a mi padre y a mi abuelo...no importa si muero, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para destruirlo// - pensaba mientras veía acercarse a lo lejos al Hanyou

-"Ridículo."

Naraku maldecía a cualquier objeto vivo que cruzara. Nadie se burlaba de él, mucho menos un humano. ESE maldito humano. Primero lo humillaría. Después se encargaría de matarlo. Aunque tal vez sería suficiente matarlo. Lo pensaría más adelante.

Se elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y comenzó a reunir su youki hasta que pudo colocarse frente a Miroku.

-"Idiota, morirás antes de que siquiera puedas pensar que me haz lastimado."

Miroku se tensó ante aquel repentino comportamiento por parte de Naraku, pero intentando no demostrarle esto se alejo unos pasos sosteniendo con nerviosismo las cuentas del rosario de su mano.

-"Te tengo justo donde te queria" -Diciendo esto mientras liberaba por completo el sello de su mano maldita. - "¡¡¡¡Kazaaana!!!!" -grita mientras dirige el agujero de su mano hacia el Mitad Youkai.

De repente los susesos ocurridos momentos antes aparecen repentinamente en su mente.

... El beso del Hanyou ... las manos de este recorriendolo y las suyas propias tocando el rostro de Naraku...

Haciendo que el monje se desconcentrara y provocara que la fuerza del ataque del Kazzaana fuera disminuyendo.

Pero en cuanto se percato de eso, impulsó de nuevo la misma fuerza.

Naraku cerró los ojos en molestia y aprovechó la baja de guardia del monje para invocar a una horda de insectos venenosos; un campo protector lo cubrió y se limitó a esperar hasta que Miroku se diera cuenta de que no le sería posible vencerlo.

-"No deseo que mueras, monje. No hasta que te vea tirado en el suelo suplicando por más. Será mejor que te rindas ahora."

Naraku habia vuelto a invocar a esos malditos insectos venenosos, por lo cual ante tal amenaza a Miroku no le quedó más remedio que volver a cubrir su kazaana y derrotar a estos unicamente con su shakujou y algunos pergaminos sagrados.

- "No pienses que te será tan fácil Naraku... aúnque estuviera al borde de la muerte nunca suplicaria ante ti"  
-"Ya lo veremos después..."- Al ver cómo el Kaazana era sellado nuevamente, se atrevió a desaparecer su campo de fuerzs. Sonrió de nuevo. -"Por ahora déjate de mover. Me molestas."- Con la ayuda de su youki, un miasma venenoso comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar. -"¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás defenderte de esto?"- Dijo al saber que Miroku podría crear un campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

Maldijo en silencio mientras clavaba su báculo en el suelo y murmuraba unas palabras para crear un campo de protección

//Kuso... ¿Que estara planeando hacer?// - pensó mientras una extraña burbuja celeste aparecia a sus lados

Naraku se rió a los cuatro vientos al ver lo que le parecía un loable intento del monje de permanecer de pié. Se concentró un poco y su youki se fortaleció todavía más. La energía maligna era demasiada.  
Lo suficiente como para hacer que Miroku se rindiera o cayera derrotado de un momento a otro. Caminaba hacia él asegurándose de no perderle la vista ni un solo momento.

Sabía que aún no podía confiarse.

El monje comenzaba a perder su energía, se sentía cansado y su vista empezaba a nublársele

-"No..no..no!! no voy a rendirme!!" -Gritó mientras apretaba con fuerza su shakujou

Empezó a sentirse fatigado, su báculo le servía como apoyo, veía como esa extraña niebla cada vez era más densa

//¿Que voy a hacer?, si esto sigue asi..yo...// -pensó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse

Las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle, provocando que el monje se alarmara y mirara fijamente con desprecio al mitad Youkai

- "Naraku..." -susurro mientras el campo comenzaba a parpadear amenazando con disiparse completamente en cualquier momento

-"Tan débil..."- Al ver que el monje había comenzado a perder sus energías, caminó hacia él no sin disminuir su youki. -"Aunque debo de admitir que como humano has sobresalido. Es una verdadera pena que seas tan necio."

Al sentir el campo de fuerza tan debilitado, se atrevió a acercar su mano a éste y atravezarlo sintiendo un poco de dolor en el brazo. Sujetó entonces el mentón de Miroku y lo besó suavemente. Esta vez no escaparía.

-"Si no te quieres rendir no lo hagas. Pero será lo mejor para tí. De cualquier modo me saldré con la mía."- Tomó al báculo del monje entre sus manos y se lo quitó, arrojándolo lo suficientemente lejos.

El campo de energía que lo protegía había desaparecido por completo, su báculo estaba lejos de su alcance, el poder utilizar algunos de sus pergaminos sagrados requeriría de mucha energía espiritual y apenas tenia fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie.

Miroku se vió completamente indefenso.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan inutilizado.

//He perdido... es todo lo que pude hacer... perdóname Inuyasha..perdonenme amigos... no fui lo suficientemente capaz de soportar por mas tiempo, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir //- ese triste pensamiente surcó por su cabeza mientras su rostro se tornaba angustiado y resignado.

Aunque lo deseara, no podría oponer resistencia, su cuerpo ya no podía, estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo. Las últimas palabras que Miroku pronunció, antes de cerrar sus párpados y caer al suelo, fueron casi un susurro: "...Si he de morir, que asi sea.."

-"Pero qué cúrsi eres, monje."- Naraku susurró para sí algo molesto mientras sujetaba a Miroku entre sus brazos. Acercó su boca su oído y le habló de modo de estar completamente seguro de que lo escuchaba. -"Aún no te dejes morir, Miroku. No he tomado tanto de mi valioso tiempo para acabar con un costal de trigo completamente inservible."- Sus manos comenzaron a ocuparse quitándole su traje. Las pesadas ropas le serían bastante molestas para lo que tenía planeado. Lo mejor sería simplemente retirarlas.

"¿Un costal de trigo, neh¿que sucedió con la clasica frase "costal de papas"?" -susurro mientras una pequeña risa salia de su boca entreabierta.

Le divertía molestar al Hanyou, de todos modos, su final estaba próximo, esperaría pacientemente a la muerte de una forma optimista y alegre. Cuando sintió como le eran arrebatada la vestimenta de su cuerpo, no evitó soltar un gemido lastimero, estaba temiendo lo peor.

-"¿Que vas a hacer?" -dijo en un tono que parecía molesto, pero en realidad era aterrado.

-"Ya te he dicho que no te hagas el inocente..."- Dejó su peso caer por completo sobre sus piernas hincadas y después estiró solo una de ellas, para colocarla entre las piernas del monje. -"Definitivamente no te queda."- Comenzó a mover su pierna de arriba hacia abajo disfrutando de la cálida presencia que había en su entrepierna. Mientras hacía esto acariciaba la espalda de Miroku que a esas alturas se encontraba totalmente al descubierto. -"Y no dije de papas porque esas pesan más que tú."

Cierra fuertemente los ojos mientras el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Por fin Naraku había comenzado,y el joven monje no podia hacer nada por detenerlo.

Estaba débil, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, si no fuera porque Naraku era quien lo sostenía, estaría completamente en el suelo

Bajó su cabeza un poco y comenzó a morder su cuello. Esta vez no sería tan sutil como antes, se encargaría de dejar sus marcas en todo ese cuerpo. De repente se separó de él y dejó que se recostara en el piso... bueno... eso si dejar recostar es sinónimo de dejar caer.

Agachó el rostro y siguió con su trabajo en el cuello del monje mientras su mano comenzaba a acercarse a cierta parte de la anatomía de Miroku que aún no había sido liberada de la ropa.  
-"Deberías verte en un espejo, monje..."- Su apariencia vulnerable solo lo hacía interesarse todavía más en sus acciones. Se preocuparía por tener esa imágen grabada en su mente por un buen rato.

Las mordidas que le propinaba el mitad Youkai a su cuello eran un poco dolorosas pero el dolor empeoró cuando sin aviso y de la forma más descortés lo dejó caer. El golpe había sido algo brusco, pero eso era lo de menos a comparación con lo que el Hanyou le iba a hacer.

El sentir como esa áspera mano se acercaba peligrosamente, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de inconformidad y terror, comenzaba a sentir repulsión y miedo hacia lo que Naraku pudiera estar pensando.

- "Sabes, tengo mucha curiosidad por verme en el espejo¿Porque no vas por uno? yo me quedo aquí esperándote" -sonrio sarcasticamente, trataba de liberar la tensión haciendo una de sus bromas, las cuales eran peligrosas, y como el lo pensaba, estúpidas.

No solo su vida pendía de un hilo.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Parte 3

† HAUNTED † 

Capítulo 3 

Naraku rió de las palabras de Miroku. Y no precisamente porque le parecieran divertidas.

"Es impresionante cómo puedes estar en semejante situación y aún tener las malditas agallas para decirme semejantes cosas."- Concluyó sus palabras sentándose sobre él, colocando sus piernas a sus costados y acariciando su pecho con una mano mientras con la otra se ocupaba de deshacerse de lo último que pudiera quedarle de ropa al monje.

"Como lo has notado, soy muy alegre y bromista" -responde éste mientras lo veía directamente a la cara. No pudo evitar contraer sus piernas ante tal contacto, su mente le imploraba escapar, pero su cuerpo le mantenía ahí.

- "Nngahhh… "

Un grito reprimido al sentir el resto de sus ropas resbalar por sus piernas hasta dejarlo por completo a merced del otro.

"¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esto, monje?"- Recorrió su mano a través del pecho de Miroku. -"El saber que esto es lo menos que querrías en este mundo."- Sonreía ampliamente, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que ocurría. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer el abdomen de Miroku mientras sus manos paseaban alrededor de sus costillas y caderas.

Miroku supo entonces que al Semi Youkai le era realmente excitante el saber que lo odiaba, no lo quería, no lo deseaba pero aun así se dejaba hacer, perteneciéndole simplemente por que él así lo quiso, todo porque no podía defenderse.

"Naraku..." -susurro angustiado por no poder hacer nada para evitar que el Hanyou continuara.

Sentir la lengua del mitad Youkai sobre su piel le provocaba repugnancia, al límite del mismo asco, su estómago comenzó a contraerse anunciando que efectivamente era eso lo que sentía, intentó controlarse.

Ignorar aquellas sucias manos que lo mancillaban sin escrúpulos, intentó no sentir esa áspera mano que había comenzado ya a 'acariciar' todo su pecho y por debajo de su cintura… pero no pudo evitar hacer el gesto como si fuera a vomitar cuando la áspera lengua se posó sobre su vientre.

Naraku alzó el rostro hacia el de Miroku al ver cómo su cuerpo se contraía lo más que le era posible. El asco que sentía el monje solamente le causaba más diversión y placer al hanyou.  
Aprovechó una de las contracciones de Miroku para meter su mano debajo de la espalda de éste. Movió su mano hacia abajo hasta encontrarse con cierto rincón que había estado esperando 'visitar' desde que todo el asunto había comenzado.

-"Si... creo que debería de hacer este tipo de cosas más a menudo."

El joven de ojos violetas recorría con la mirada las copas de los árboles, suplicando al cielo que le permitiera desmayarse, por que no quería morir, no debía, Inuyasha y los demás nunca se lo perdonarían, sólo huir de su propio cuerpo por esa noche, y regresar por la mañana, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Porque el cuerpo tiene que estar tan unido al alma?

Pero sus mudas plegarias fueron ignoradas, el aún seguía ahí, atrapado en un cuerpo… que no le pertenecía en ese momento, un cuerpo que estaba a merced de su peor enemigo.

Su mirada perdida… su boca entreabierta… su respiración entrecortada por los lamentos inaudibles… parecía haberse perdido entre el dolor, pero el seguía ahí…

Y un grito, un 'No!' desesperado, las palabras salieron de su boca entre alaridos de dolor cuando sintió la intromisión del Hanyou.

Naraku había aprovechado el descuido del monje para comenzar a identificar el terreno que, esperaba, podría comenzar a disfrutar en tan solo unos cuantos minutos.  
Con su otra mano sujetó el rostro de Miroku con mucha fuerza.

"Por qué…? " -la frase fue rota al sentir la mano del demonio sujetarle con fiereza.

"Tranquilo, monje. Mejor acostúmbrate a este dolor. Si te pones así por esto entonces no sobrevivirás a lo que sigue."- Le mordió el labio inferior ociasionando que su herida anterior volvier a sangrar. -"Aunque tal vez ni siquiera desees sobrevivir."

Soltó brúscamente su rostro y retiró su mano de Miroku para poder quitarse la ropa que ya había comenzado a molestarle, sobre todo en cierta zona entre sus piernas. Su pecho se encontraba ahora desnudo y la parte inferior de su hakama estaba completamente suelta, permitió que todo su peso se colocara sobre el monje y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia él.

Al sentir el peso del mitad youkai completamente sobre si no pudo evitar repugnarse así mismo por no intentar seguir deteniendo todo aquello... solo esa noche, solo aquella noche y todo pasaría ...

o al menos eso era lo que el joven monje deseaba.

El sentir las caderas de Naraku moverse acompasadamente sobre las suyas entre todo aquel odio, asco y desesperación contenida habitaban sentimientos encontrados que hacian aquello todavía más doloroso de lo que podía estar ya resultando, un dolor que solo el podia sentir dentro de su ser.

Parecía como si de repente su alma y su cuerpo se hubieran separado y actuaran de manera distinta cada uno por su cuenta.

Pero su mente, era ella la que no podia permanecer tranquila, miles de pensamientos le abrumaban... era tanto aquello que no pudo notar el momento en que sus manos habian ido a parar a la nuca de aquel ser frente a él tomando entre sus dedos algunos mechones de cabello que jalaba de vez en cuando conforme sentia convulsiones más fuertes.

Poca era la atención que Naraku le estaba prestando a Miroku. Irónicamente el tenerlo debajo de él lo hacía simplemente dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el extraordinario placer que le otorgaba el controlar a una de las personas que tanto había estado interfiriendo en sus planes. Podría matarlo, claro. Pero ¿de qué le serviría? Sentirlo a su merced era 1000 veces más divertido.

Decidió que por el momento había sido suficiente. No fué si no hasta que se levantó un poco para poder quitarse el resto de ropa que sintió cierta mano ligeramente enredada en su cabello que ya había comenzado a humedecerse por el sudor.

Ignoró por completo ésto y procedió a sujetar a Miroku de sus caderas de modo en el que pudiera ponerse en una posición un poco más cómoda. No hubo advertencias ni avisos. Se tomó la total libertad y lo penetro enterrando ligeramente sus uñas en la piel del monje.

Los movimientos de Miroku lo desconcentraron en lo absoluto. Con un fuerte movimiento de sus propias caderas se aseguró que éstos se detuvieran. Pensaba terminar con todo ese asunto sin mayores distracciones.

Miró con detenimiento el rostro de Miroku.

-"¿Deseas morir? Si te portas bien, tal vez te lo cumpla después de esto."

Una sonrisa entrecortada salió de su boca y volvió a arremeter en su contra con la misma fuerza de antes. Se vió forzado a cerrar los ojos a pesar de lo tanto que deseaba ver las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en los ojos del monje.

Varias de ellas, silenciosas, comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro del joven monje. Levantó el rostro para verlo.

"No… por favor…" -con un hilillo de voz, suplicando, mientras se volvía a quedar quieto a causa de la falta de energía, tanto física como mental y espiritual.

El Mitad Youkai sonrió triunfante, y comenzó a moverse con vehemencia dentro de ese ya destrozado joven...

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el vaivén de cuerpo, el dolor en su interior, la repulsión, su propia angustia… pero al mismo tiempo alivio, al saber que pronto todo acabaría…

CONTINUARÁ 


	4. Final!

******Capítulo Final UP!! n.n**

Perdonen la tardanza de una eternidad!! T.T pero gracias a un review muy lindo que recibí hace poco decidí ya darle un fin a esta historia que en su tiempo fué muy importante para mí, muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguían mi historia, me dejaran un review o no, thank you very much!!!

**Disfruten del chapter y... nos leeremos pronto! x3**

**† HAUNTED †**

_Capítulo Final_

Naraku mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No tenía interés en seguir mirando el rostro de Miroku. Por alguna razón sus lágrimas habían comenzado a 'desconcentrarlo'. Cuando volvió a sentirse un poco más cómodo volvió a centrarse en sus embestidas. La presión que sentía en su miembro era tanata debido a la tensión del monje que le ocasionaba dolor. Un dolor completamente bien recibido, por supuesto.

Alzó con ambas manos las piernas del monje, encargándose de abrir una pequeña pero larga herida en una de ellas con su uña.

-"Silencio. No me interesan más tus malditos lloriqueos. No esoy aquí para aguantar esto."- Sus palabras ni siquiera fueron bien entendidas. Hablaba entre jadeos. No importaba. De cualquier modo dudaba que el joven le hiciera caso.

Cuanto dolor para uno, y cuanto placer para el otro…

-"¿Porque.. porque haces esto?" -preguntó con la voz entrecortaba mientras abría sus párpados que dejaron ver unos brillantes y profundos ojos de color azul. La herida reciente que le había hecho Naraku en la pierna ardía intensamente, sentía que sangraba un poco, pero no le dió importancia. Alzó su mano hacia el rostro del Hanyou hasta posarla en la mejilla de éste.

-"¿Porque lo haces?" -volvió a preguntar mientras su otra mano acariciaba los cabellos del mitad demonio. Las lágrimas aun seguían cayendo, pero eran menos de las que había al principio.

Sintiéndose sumamente irritado, Naraku sujetó la mano de Miroku y la retiró lo más rápido que le fué posible. Abrió los ojos y dejó de moverse, manteniendo fija su mirada hacia el monje que por alguna extraña y molesta razón parecía estar calmándose.

-"¡Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia!"

Finalmente el hanyou había perdido la paciencia. No sabía el por qué de su molestia. Deseaba arrancarle su maldita cabeza con esperanzas de dejar ver aquellos ojos que encontraba tan molestamente acusadores. Irónicamente, la razón desconocida que le hacía sentir ésto era la misma que no le permitía hacer algo para que Miroku cerrara sus ojos permanentemente.

Fué por eso que mantuvo su vista fija en él, inclinándose un poco, solo un poco, hacia la mano que sujetaba sus cabellos.

Las lágrimas del joven monje dejaron de caer. -"Estas equivocado... yo quiero saberlo" -dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía. Miroku levantó su cabeza apoyando la mano, que momentos antes había sido rechazada, en el hombro del SemiYoukai. Acerco su rostro a la del Hanyou y unió sus labios presionandolos suavemente.

Un leve sonrojo apareció de pronto en las mejillas del Houshi.

Naraku, sin notarlo, dejó atrás la tensión que le habían ocasionado las palabras del monje. Permitió que el peso de su pecho cayera sobre éste pero de manera suave. Si no fuera por el ceño fruncido del hanyou, uno hasta podría decir que con delicadeza.

No se molestó en profundizar el beso. Dejó que fuera algo sutil y después se separó para mirar el rostro sonrojado del Monje. Una molesta parte de su ser no pudo evitar notar que aquel sonrojo era mil veces mejor que las amargas lágrimas derramadas con anterioridad.

Sus movimientos comenzaron de nuevo. Esta vez más tranquilos y pacíficos. Esta vez sin un total rechazo de parte del joven.

Sintió como el pecho del Hanyou hacía contacto con el suyo, cerro los ojos mientras el rubor se acrecentaba en sus mejillas. Naraku no le había correspondido al beso, pero tampoco lo había rechazado. Al abrir nuevamente sus párpados, encontró la mirada del Semi Youkai sobre el, la timidez y el nerviosismo lo invadieron por completo, abrió los labios para hablar, pero no logró articular palabra alguna.

El Mitad Demonio continuó con lo que había dejado pendiente hace algunos minutos, esta vez, ya no sentía dolor, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro de el, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente mientras su respiración cada vez se hacía más lenta.

Estiró sus brazos hacia la espalda del Hanyou, para cerrarlos en un cálido abrazo, sus manos acariciando con suavidad la espalda de este, las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo la blanca piel.

Sintió deseos de probar los labios demoniacos una vez mas, pero el temor no se lo permitió. Los largos cabellos ondulados caían por sus cuerpos, como cobijándolos. Entrecerró los ojos mientras una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

¿En qué momento el monje había comenzado a disfrutar de todo ésto? No lo sabía, pero fuera como fuera, la nueva permisividad del joven inquietaba hasta cierto punto a Naraku. Fue por eso que había optado en dejar de pensar en los motivos de las reacciones de Miroku y a limitarse a disfrutarlas. Ya habría tiempo para lo demás después. Tal vez.

Recibió con mayor entusiasmo del deseado el abrazo de Miroku, inclinándose hacia él, acercándosele lo más que sus cuerpos y sus acciones le permitieran hasta que cubrió una vez más los sonrientes labios del monje marcándolos primero con su lengua, sellándolos después con los suyos propios.

Mientras hacía todo esto, sujetaba las caderas de Miroku y lo impulsaba rítmica y lentamente hacia sí.

Se apretó con fuerza al cuerpo del Hanyou, sus brazos en la espalda de este, desocupó una mano para acariciar esos largos cabellos, tan sedosos, sus dedos enredandose entre ellos.

Profundizó el beso de una manera tierna y hasta inocente, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, cerró sus ojos para que las sensaciones que tenía se sintieran con más intensidad. Las manos del Semi Youkai tocando su piel, todo su cuerpo bajo el demonio, su corazón palpitando velozmente. Guárdandose sus gemidos dentro de su boca que estaba siendo ocupada por la de Naraku.

Una corriente eléctrica un poco más fuerte que las que había estado recibiendo obligaron a Naraku separar sus labios de los de Miroku. Arqueó la espalda, no demasiado y no por propia decisión, sino porque su cuerpo simplemente se lo había exigido.

A partir de ese momento, las exigencias se hicieron cada vez mayores. Los gemidos del monje, a hora completamente liberados, incitaban a su cuerpo a seguir, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos. Recorría torpemente la cintura de Miroku debido a que su vista había comenzado a nublarse. De repente el calor había comenzado a ser hermosamente insoporable.

Miroku había dejado aún lado toda la confución que habitaba en su ser, se dedicaba simplemente a disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones que el youkai le brindaba. Liberó una de sus manos del cabello de Naraku para poder acariciar su pecho en el momento en que este se habia encorvado para retirar después algunos mechones de cabello que obstruian el paso hacia el cuello del semi-youkai y así poder acceder a este sin dificultad.

Tantas sensaciones y sentimientos mezclados no le permitian detenerse a pensar cada acción antes de realizarla, unicamente se dedicaba a complacer las exigencias que brotaban de su propia condición. Miroku se entretuvo un rato saboreando de aquel cuello que ante su boca resultaba extasiante.

Dando pequeños mordiscos lo suficientemente claros para que el hanyou los sintiera pero sin llegar a hacerle algún daño aunque era frustrante no poder hacerlo para sentir el sabor de su sangre que muchas veces hubiera querido derramar pero que ahora permanecia intacta bajo la piel de Naraku sin que el monje pudiera o quisiera hacer nada.

Una nueva contracción hizo que se detuviera momentaneamente aferradose completa y nuevamente al cuerpo del ser moviendose dentro de si y que un nuevo ardor volviera a parecer en sus mejillas sin preocuparse por disimularlo.

Naraku dejó escapar de sus labios un gemido mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores al sentir como Miroku se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

La castidad ciertamente no algo que hubiera llegado a conocer durante sus 50 años de existencia. Su condición y su poder le habían perimitido aprovecharse de los cuerpos de cuantos humanos quisiera e, incluso, uno que otro hanyou o youkai también habían sido bien recibidos de cuando en cuando.

Aún así ninguna de esas experiencias pasadas le había ocasionado semejantes sensaciones. No es que no hubiera sido antes correspondido en sus acciones ni mucho menos. ¿Sería acaso el rencor que sentía hacia el monje el condimento perfecto para la situación? Con esa idea había entrado a su cabaña esa noche. Sin embargo, el sentirlo tan cerca lo hacía dudar de esta respuesta.

Cualquier control que con anterioridad hubiera supuesto haber tenido desapareció entonces. Hubo una explosión cálida desde lo más profundo de su sentrañas y escupió al aire un largo y grave gemido que fácilmente pudo haber sido confundido por uno de dolor aunque, por supuesto, representaba todo lo contrario.

Abrazado al cuerpo del Hanyou, su respiración sumamente agitada, los ojos de color zafiro ocultos bajo sus párpados.

Se sentía cómodo teniendo tan de cerca al semi Demonio, recibiendo con gusto el calor de su cuerpo. Miroku apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de Naraku, como un niño que busca sentirse seguro. No sabía el porque, pero se sentía feliz.

-"Naraku ..." - susurró quedamente mientras acariciaba con ternura la espalda del Youkai.

Un último escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hanyou al escuchar su nombre.

Cerró los ojos, en parte en cansancio, en parte de confusión. Sujetó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo que tenía debajo de sí. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? No lo sabía aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco quería descubrirlo.

-"¿Sabes? Justo ahora podría matarte."- El susurro fue tan débil que no pareció amenaza.

El Houshi entreabrió sus ojos, tratando de no caer en la inconciencia.

- "¿Y lo vas a hacer? ... ¿vas a matarme? "

Miroku susurro esto en el oido de Naraku al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en su nuca deslizandola por los ondulados cabellos y bajaba un poco los labios rozando el cuello del hanyou con su respiración, que poco a poco se hacía más entrecortada.

- "De cualquier forma... tal vez haya decidido esto ya Naraku... desde el instante en que besé tus labios y me deje envolver por la ola de sentimientos que en este momento embriagan mi ser. "

Habló tan claro y sincero que el mismo monje apenas si lo podia creer. Le pesaban los párpados, la vista comenzó a fallarle, el Hanyou se veía difuminado en breves instantes. Pero a pesar del gran cansancio que sentía, hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerse despierto.

Naraku no dijo nada, solo se separó lentamente de Miroku y se recostó a su lado, recorriendo su pecho con la mano derecha.

-"No... no lo haré."- Habló con un tono de sorpresa. Posiblemente ni sus propias cuerdas vocales creyeron los sonidos que fueron forzadas a producir. -"Al menos no hoy. No sé por qué. Pero no lo haré."- Pasó su mano sobre los ojos de Miroku, cerrándolos y luego se incorporó parcialmente para dejar un beso en la mejilla del monje. -"Descansa ahora. Creo que lo necesitas."

Alzó sus brazos atrapando entre ellos al Hanyou antes de que este se levantara. Abrió los labios para hablar pero manteniendo cerrados sus ojos.

-"Cuando estuviste dentro de mí, no sólo poseiste mi cuerpo... también mi alma, mi mente... y mi corazón."

Dijo en casi un susurro al tiempo que estrechaba al Youkai. -"No te vayas, por favor... quedate conmigo." Cayó en la inconciencia después de decirle aquello al Demonio.

Una parte de Naraku quiso reir. Quiso hacer algun comentario cruel que deshiciera todas las esperanzas del monje cuya alma, sabía, había estrujado a sus anchas.

Y no pudo.

Solo mantuvo su mirada fija en el monje, sin pensar en nada en especial; solo mirando con atención cada una de las líneas del cuerpo de Miroku. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez no volvería a verlas. Al menos no en su total desnudez.

La brisa agitaba suavemente el cabello negro de Miroku. Sobre el pasto descansaba su cuerpo inmóvil. Con su rostro sereno y la respiración pausada. Estaría así durante el tiempo necesario, lo suficiente como para recuperar sus fuerzas. Pero para eso pasaría bastante, bastante tiempo.

Resignado Naraku se puso de pié y colocó su ropa. Miró una ultima vez el rostro sereno del monje y partió de aquel lugar con serenidad.

Al final de cuentas se había salido con la suya pero temía que había tenido que pagar un precio por haberlo hecho. Un precio tal vez mucho más caro que cualquiera que hubiera pensado que tuviera que pagar en su vida.

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

Miroku abrió un poco los ojos, el frío que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo lo había despertado. Es entonces que se dió cuenta de que estaba solo.

Volteó hacia todas direcciones en busca del hanyou, pero Naraku ya no estaba.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y vio su ropa a unos centimetros de el, por lo que estiró su brazo tratando de alcanzar por lo menos su capa morada, pero era inútil, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para lograrlo.

Asi que soltando un suspiro, cerró de nuevo sus párpados y cayó profundamente dormido.

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

La noche estaba terminando y Naraku entró a su habitación sintiéndose derrotado. Ese era un sentimiento que aborrecía, pero tal vez después pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Por ahora dormiría. Tal vez más tarde se encargaría de hacer otro tipo de cosas más interesantes para olvidar su recién encuentro con el monje.

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

Estaba agotado, muy cansado. No sólo fisicamente, sino que también su alma.

Entró a su cabaña y se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose en la pared. Estando sentado dejó a un lado su Shakujou, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del lugar.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Su respiración era algo irregilar pero pronto se estabilizó.

¿Que hacer ahora?

_**FIN**_


End file.
